


sexy times

by FrownyFreckles



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrownyFreckles/pseuds/FrownyFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they have sexy times</p>
            </blockquote>





	sexy times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaku moja](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zaku+moja).



so ye day were kissin and stuff and suddenlie kyel was liek "stan i wants u in me or git the fuck of mi houes" and snat was leik "god k u faggit"  
  
so he puts his dong in kayl and kayl was likke

"ow"

but he he didn't sei it bcoz stna wud think hes a wuss ;_;

  
yew like it dont u kahl sayd satan and kahl sed yes bcoz he kinda did so whatevur  
  
and so dey do the do and den stna is liek stoned or somethin ? ? ? and kayel seys "u stoned or wat" ans stan seys "i was just countin ur freckls" and kayl was like "haha dood ur kinda gay" 

  
and stan loked at his dong inside kayl and den at the soulless ginger kid and he sayd " r u kidding me omg"  
  
and ye they maid sweet love

**Author's Note:**

> i worked really hard pls review


End file.
